Troubled Water
by Artless Rose
Summary: Défi de Lauryane : "Elle était allongée dans mon lit, paisiblement endormie. Sa respiration était douce, je l'admirais..." Sers-toi de cette intro pour me raconter ce qu'il va se passer après, quand il va revoir celui qui n'a pas l'habitude de perdre.


**C'est un défi lancé par Lauryane dont voici les consignes: **

**"Elle était allongée dans mon lit, paisiblement endormie. Sa respiration était douce, je l'admirais. J'aurais pu rester des heures comme ça, mais je voulais goûter à nouveau sa peau douce et sucrée. C'est avec moi hier soir qu'elle était rentrée, pas avec lui. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de perdre et pourtant... elle avait choisi, elle m'avait choisi moi, comme un évidence, sans une hésitation."**  
**Sers-toi de cette intro pour me raconter : **

**- ce qu'il s'est passé "hier soir" comme le dit le narrateur.**  
**ou**  
**- ce qu'il va se passer après, quand il va revoir celui qui n'a pas l'habitude de perdre.**

**J'ai choisi de travailler l'après, parce que c'est plus drôle... *se frotte les mains* **

**Âmes sensibles s'abstenir ! Les perverses peuvent passer ! **

**Bonne lecture :D**

* * *

Daniel ouvrit les yeux sur le plafond blanc de sa chambre d'hôtel. Il referma aussitôt les yeux, tandis qu'une fanfare avait décidé de s'installer dans son crâne. Que s'était-il passé la veille ? Daniel passa une main sur son visage, et son regard tomba sur une jeune femme allongée à ses côtés. Dans un flash, ses souvenirs revinrent en force. Et quels souvenirs ! Il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit.

La jeune femme était allongée dans son lit, paisiblement endormie. Sa respiration était douce et Daniel se surprit à l'admirer. Il aurait certainement pu rester des heures comme ça, et l'idée de goûter à nouveau sa peau douce et sucrée s'infiltra dans son esprit. Elle était rentrée dans sa chambre la veille, pas avec l'autre. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de perdre et pourtant... elle avait choisi, elle avait choisi Daniel, comme un évidence, sans une hésitation.

La jeune femme remua dans les draps et tira Daniel de ses pensées. Il la regarda se réveiller timidement et lui sourit lorsqu'elle posa les yeux sur lui, semblant se remémorer leur nuit. Ses longs cheveux noirs lui tombaient délicatement sur ses épaules nues. Ses grands yeux bruns papillonnèrent quelques secondes tandis qu'elle se redressait dans les draps. Son corps menu quitta le lit et la jeune femme se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Daniel s'allongea, les bras derrière la tête, et ferma les yeux, attendant son tour.

Un poing martelant sa porte réveilla Daniel en sursaut. D'instinct, l'homme tourna son visage vers sa salle de bain. La porte était grande ouverte et il ne semblait pas y avoir de trace de la jeune femme. Elle était partie. Daniel soupira et se pencha vers son téléphone, posé sur la table de chevet. Cela faisait déjà deux heures. Les coups sur sa porte redoublèrent, Daniel se leva alors en soupirant. Il prit le temps d'enfiler un jogging. Il savait très bien qui venait frapper à sa porte. C'était lui. Il devait être très en colère. Comme d'habitude. Daniel fit quelques pas en direction de la porte, mais revint sur ses pas, et sortit son arme du tiroir de la table de chevet. Il la glissa à l'arrière de son jogging, juste par précaution.

À quelques centimètres de la porte, il posa une main sur la poignée et l'autre sur son arme, dans son dos. Lentement, il abaissait la poignée. La porte s'ouvrit pour le laisser apparaître, lui et ses deux gorilles. L'homme respirait la fureur et il darda son regard vairon dans celui azur de Daniel. Daniel baissa les yeux quelques secondes, le temps d'apercevoir que son adversaire tenait fermement son Colt.

- Kane ! Quelle merveilleuse surprise ! S'exclama Daniel. Reste pas là, entre !

Le dit Kane ordonna à ses deux gardes de rester sur le seuil d'un mouvement de tête et entra en bousculant Daniel, qui ferma la porte derrière eux. Il n'eut même pas le temps de se retourner qu'il fut durement plaqué contre la porte, Kane écrasant son poids sur Daniel. Son souffle brûlant balayait le cou du plus petit qui tentait bien que mal de ne pas gémir de douleur à cause de son bras plié dans son dos. Kane atténua la pression qu'il effectuait et retourna violemment Daniel avant de le plaquer une nouvelle fois contre la porte. Sa main vint entourer le cou de Daniel et il serra, regardant le visage de sa némésis devenir dangereusement rouge. Au bout de très longues secondes pour Daniel, Kane l'envoya voler au milieu de la pièce, lui permettant de respirer. Ce dernier alla s'assoir calmement au fond de la chambre sur un fauteuil. Il regarda Daniel tousser et tenter de se redresser sur la moquette. L'homme retomba lamentablement sur le dos, les bras en croix. Daniel prit de longues inspirations, essayant de faire disparaître les étoiles qui voilaient sa vision.

Le sourire malsain de Kane disparut lorsqu'il entendit Daniel rire. La poitrine de ce dernier était secouée de soubresauts. Daniel passa les mains sur son torse, avant de soulever les hanches pour récupérer son arme qui s'était coincée entre lui et la moquette. Il se tourna pour se redresser et finit par s'assoir sur les genoux, bien en face de Kane. Daniel n'avait pas cessé de rire.

- Tu sais bien que ça me fait bander quand tu me traites comme ça Kane... s'amusa Daniel en plantant son regard dans celui du géant.

Kane grogna et se redressa dans le fauteuil. Il pointa son arme favorite en direction de Daniel. Comment avait-elle pu le choisir lui ? Lui et ses yeux trop bleus, lui et son corps chétif, lui et son sourire hautain. Elle n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde. Elle ne s'était même pas retournée. Pourtant il lui avait dit, il l'avait prévenue. Elle avait du faire un choix hier soir. Partir avec Daniel, ou rentrer avec lui. Et cette garce n'avait même pas pris le temps de la réflexion. Elle s'était barrée avec le plus gros enfoiré de la Terre.

- M'en veux pas Kanie, tu sais bien que ton AJ est une trainée de première... commença Daniel  
- Répète ce que tu as dit espèce de connard ! Hurla Kane en ôtant le cran de sureté de son arme.  
- Si ça n'avait pas été moi, elle aurait fini la soirée dans les bras d'un autre, continua Daniel, imperturbable. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

Kane serra son arme, prêt à tirer sur ce fils de pute. Combien de fois avait-il couché avec elle ? Il ne préférait pas y penser. Il préférait ne pas l'imaginer nu, jouissant en elle. Kane ferma les yeux quelques instants, essayant de restructurer ses pensées. Son front toucha le métal froid de son arme. Il entrouvrit les yeux et jeta un regard en coin à Daniel, toujours assit... Kane tourna la tête si vite que son cou craqua sous l'effort. Daniel avançait à quatre pattes dans sa direction. Kane ouvrit la bouche mais la referma l'instant d'après. Il le regarda se glisser sur ses genoux, ses yeux bleus assombris le scrutant. Sa main qui tenait l'arme commença à trembler et ce fut celle de Daniel qui le saisit par le poignet. Kane ne pouvait pas bouger, il aurait voulu, mais il ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait qu'observer Daniel approcher son arme de son visage et... Kane souffla bruyamment. Ses yeux ne pouvaient se détacher de la scène. Pouvait-on être plus érotique ? Daniel lécha l'arme dans toute sa longueur. Un sourire concupiscent naquit sur ses lèvres. Kane regarda son arme glisser sur le torse du blond, sur ses pectoraux, sur son ventre jusqu'à...

Kane entendait à peine la voix sensuelle de Daniel lui demander de le pardonner. Lui pardonner ? Mais quoi ? Il n'arrivait jamais à lui en vouloir. L'arme continuait de descendre, encore et toujours. Kane ne la quittait pas des yeux. Puis, elle buta contre la barrière de tissu du jogging de Daniel. Il avait gagné. Il gagnait toujours. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il revienne toujours alors qu'il savait pertinemment qu'il ne pouvait pas gagner contre Daniel ? Cette pourriture le manipulait.

- Kanie... j'ai besoin que tu m'aides... susurra Daniel à l'oreille de Kane, tu veux bien m'aider ?

Comment pouvait-il dire non ? Son regard se perdit dans l'océan de Daniel. Daniel et son caractère de merde. Daniel et sa manie de le mettre hors de lui. Daniel et ses drôles de façons de le faire revenir. Il ne fit même pas attention lorsque ce dernier lui retira délicatement l'arme des mains, il ne remarqua pas non plus lorsqu'il commença à lui enlever son costume. Il ne fallait pas qu'il perde le contrôle. Daniel était un manipulateur hors pair. Il fallait qu'il se tire de là. Et vite.

Kane saisit durement le poignet de Daniel alors que celui-ci tentait d'ouvrir la fermeture de son pantalon.

- Ça ne te dérange pas que tout le monde t'appelle « la pute du Boss » ? Cracha Kane.

C'était bien. Être dur. Sec. Le blesser dans son amour-propre. Pour qu'il arrête de le faire revenir sans cesse.

- Pourquoi est-ce que ça me dérangerait ? C'est la vérité non ? Répondit le blond.

Kane ouvrit la bouche pour lui asséner une réplique cinglante, mais Daniel en profita pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Sa langue trouva le chemin de la cavité du « Boss », comme si elle ne l'avait jamais quittée. À quoi bon lutter ? Tout était fiévreux, désireux, endiablé. À bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent et fixèrent leur regard l'un dans l'autre. Kane souleva Daniel qui s'accrocha à ses hanches, et le jeta sur le lit. Il déchira son jogging, et entreprit de le faire crier de plaisir. Il n'en avait rien à faire que ses deux imbéciles les entendent. C'était au moins l'avantage d'être le Chef de la Mafia. Personne ne lui faisait le moindre commentaire. Et s'il avait envie de baiser de Daniel Bryan alors son souhait était exaucé. Ce qu'il fit avec beaucoup d'ardeur.

Se rhabillant, Kane contempla le corps alangui de Daniel, allongé sur les draps froissés. Il le regarda sortir un paquet de clopes et en allumer une. Ce dernier s'avança jusqu'à lui et appuyant son corps nu contre Kane, lui fit prendre une bouffée.

- La prochaine fois, évite de te taper ma soeur, avertit Kane.  
- Comment je suis censé attirer ton attention alors ? répondit Daniel, alors que Kane atteignait le seuil de la chambre.

Il n'était peut-être qu'une chienne, mais le sourire que Kane lui lançait avant d'ouvrir la porte n'appartenait qu'à lui.

Il reviendrait.

Croix de bois. Croix de fer.

* * *

**Verdict ? Défi réussi ?**

**N'oubliez pas de laisser une trace de votre passage...**


End file.
